Dies Irae
by Aesculap
Summary: Ein Sturm braut sich über Wien zusammen. Die Kirche, die Ritter und der Weiße Rat müssen zusammenarbeiten, um Schreckliches zu verhindern. Und mitten drinnen ist ein Dämon, der eigentlich nur seine Ruhe will
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Diese Geschichte spielt im Dresden-Verse, allerdings kommt keiner von Jim Butchers Hauptcharakteren vor. Ich habe mir aber einen ausgeborgt, der nur in einem Buch aufgetreten ist und mir da sehr gefallen hat. _  
_Die Protagonisten dieser Geschichte, sind ein Wiener Magier und Lysandra, eine Abgesandte von weiter unten._

* * *

Es ist wirklich interessant, was sich manche Menschen von mir wünschen, wenn sie einen Deal machen. Meistens ist es die alte 'Mach! Macht! Macht! Mehr Macht!'-Leier, aber ab und zu finde ich mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit jemandem, der so dermaßen verzweifelt ist, dass ich sein letzter Ausweg bin.

"Mein Sohn hatte einen Autounfall und liegt im Koma. Ich will, dass er wieder aufwacht und alles wieder gut wird."

"Ich habe mein Baby verloren. Mach das ungeschehen."

"Meine Frau hat Krebs im Endstadium. Bitte erlöse sie von ihrem Leiden."

Ausnahmslos alle bieten mir - von sich aus - dafür ihr eigenes Leben an. Oder ihre Seele. Auch wenn dort, wo mein Herz sein sollte, eine der tiefsten Teergruben der Sieben Höllen blubbert, diese Leute berühren etwas in mir, das niemand berühren können dürfte. Ich empfinde _Mitleid_.

Wenn mir niemand auf die Finger schaut - und wenn ich ehrlich bin, so ist das eh beinahe immer der Fall - dann achte ich darauf, dass in diesen Verträgen noch der eine oder andere Zusatz steht. Die meisten Leute wissen gar nicht, wie viel wert eine Seele tatsächlich ist, was sie eigentlich alles dafür verlangen können. Und so bekommt der verzweifelte Vater nicht nur seinen Sohn wieder, sein Magenkrebs wird ebenfalls gleich beseitigt, damit er noch miterlebt, wie der Junge eine eigene Familie gründen wird. Das Baby, das gestorben ist, weil es einen genetischen Defekt hatte, wird nicht nur wieder zurückgebracht, es wird auch geheilt - und wenn ich schon dabei bin, bekommt es noch einen Stempel 'Plötzlicher Kindstod - nein, danke!'. Und die todkranke Ehefrau verbringt ihre letzten Tage nicht nur schmerzlos, sondern auch mit so klarem Geist wie schon lange nicht mehr, sodass sie beide genug Möglichkeit haben, sich von einander zu verabschieden. Für immer. Denn jeder, der mir seine Seele verkauft, landet unten. Ohne Rückfahrkarte.

Aber machen wir uns nichts vor. Früher war es sehr viel leichter, Seelen zu sammeln. Heute, durch TV, Internet und unzählige einschlägige Romane, glaubt jeder genau zu wissen, wie man mit unsereins umgehen muss. Und das Wort 'Seele' ist sowieso ein rotes Tuch. Keiner glaubt mehr daran, dass er eine hat, aber niemand will sie hergeben.

Kurz um, der Job hat sich in den letzten 100 Jahren signifikant verändert. Nicht unbedingt zum Besseren. Und so habe ich es mir irgendwann zur Angewohnheit gemacht, nach jedem erfolgreichen Abschluss eines Deals, bei dem ich eine Seele erworben habe, feiern zu gehen.

Alleine zu feiern mag vielleicht nicht für jeden erstrebenswert erscheinen, aber ich habe kaum eine andere Wahl. Dämonen feiern nicht gemeinsam und die Menschen, die ich kenne? Nun, die würden wohl kaum einen Anlass zur Freude sehen, wenn einer der ihren mir seinen wertvollsten Besitz überlässt. Trotzdem - oder vielleicht gerade deswegen - ist eine Feier alleine sehr entspannend. Es gibt niemanden, der nur darauf wartet, dass ich zu viel getrunken habe und mich dann heimlich abmurksen möchte. Und wenn ich jemanden möchte, der mit mir anstößt, so brauche ich nur eine Lokalrunde zu schmeißen. Es ist ja auch nicht gerade so, als hätte ich zahllose Freunde, die nur darauf warten, mit mir Trinken zu gehen.

Okay, wenn ich ehrlich bin, alleine zu feiern ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Und außerdem gab es da schon eine Person, deren Gesellschaft ich mir gewünscht hätte.

Mit einem Seufzen leerte ich mein Glas und versuchte nicht an einen intelligenten, schlanken Mann mit ersten silbernen Strähnen in seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren zu denken. Auch wenn die Zeiten langsam ein wenig liberaler wurden, so war es dennoch undenkbar, einen Magier des Weißen Rates zu so einer Feier einzuladen. Ich stellte mein Glas wieder auf die Bar und nahm mir vor, Reinhard Fuchs morgen anzurufen und mich danach zu erkundigen, ob es irgendetwas Neues bei ihm gab. Ein Höflichkeitsanruf bei einem wertvollen Kontaktmann. Mehr nicht. Aber es würde gut tun, mal wieder seine Stimme zu hören.

Ich bezahlte mit einem abgegriffenen zwanzig Schilling Schein, nahm meinen Mantel von der Garderobe und verließ das Lokal. Kalte Luft umgab mich, umschmeichelte mein Gesicht und zog an meinen offenen Haaren. Die Nacht war sternenklar und versprach kalt zu werden.

Oktober in Wien ist ein Monat der Unbeständigkeit. Beinahe so wie der April. Im Oktober kann es passieren, dass man noch mit kurzen Ärmeln draußen in der Wiese sitzt und den Spätsommer geniest, oder aber ein übereifriger November mit seinem dichten Nebel und ersten Schneeflocken einen verfrühten Besuch abstattet und die ganze Stadt in einen eisigen Mantel des Frosts hüllt. Dieses Jahr schien der Oktober es sich zum Ziel gemacht zuhaben, sämtliche Kälterekorde zu brechen. Ich hatte einen dicken Schal um meinen Hals gewickelt und eine Fellhaube aufgesetzt, dennoch fand der eisige Wind Lücken und Spalte, durch die er kriechen und mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganze Körper jagen konnte.

Es kommt nicht von ungefähr, dass alle Welt denkt, dass wir die Kälte hassen. Ja, unsereins mag es nicht, wenn es zu kalt wird. Aber nicht unbedingt aus dem Grund, denn alle denken. Nein, unten in der Hölle ist es nicht heimelig warm. In Wirklichkeit erinnert uns die Kälte zu sehr an zuhause. Das Feuer, das in der Hölle brennt, wärmt nicht. Es mag jeden verzehren, der es berührt, aber es verbrennt ohne die befriedigende Wärme, die man mit einem normalen Feuer verbindet. Die Hölle ist kalt.

Mit einem Schaudern zog ich den Schal fester um meinen Hals und eilte in Richtung meines Wagens. Mein knallroter Hudson Hornet, den ich mir vor einem Jahr geleistet hatte, war zwar nur ein Cabrio, aber es würde mich binnen weniger Minuten nachhause in die heimelige Wärme meiner Wohnung bringen. Wenn dieser verdammte Wind mich nicht vorher in die Donau fegte. Ich erwischte meine Fellhaube gerade noch, bevor eine besonders starke Böe sie mir vom Kopf reißen konnte und beschleunigte meinen Schritt.

Ja, ich war mit meinen Gedanken wo anders. Ja, ich war durch das Wetter abgelenkt. Und ja, ich erwartete hier auch eigentlich keinen Angriff. Trotzdem hätte ich besser acht geben müssen. Einen Moment war ich noch alleine in der Gasse, in der ich meinen Wagen geparkt hatte, im nächsten stand eine Gestalt vor mir - kleiner als ich, aber dafür mit einem unangenehm aussehenden Schwert bewaffnet.

Als das Schwert, ein Katana, zu leuchten begannt und die Gestalt - einen junger Mann mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen - beleuchtete, wusste ich, dass ich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Das hier war nicht irgendein Schwert. Das war eines der Schwerter. Ein heiliges Artefakt, von Gott geschaffen und den Menschen anvertraut, um eine Bastion gegen das Böse darzustellen. Um die Bedrohung durch die Dämonen abzuwehren. Na toll, und ich war alleine und unbewaffnet.

Mit einem Schrei - wahrscheinlich "Attacke" oder "Stirb" oder eine ähnliche Freundlichkeit auf Chinesisch oder Japanisch - stürzte er sich auf mich. Ich taumelte einen Schritt zurück und die scharfe Klinge verfehlte mich um Haaresbreite. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit ein zweites Mal zurückzuweichen, bevor das Katana erneut auf mich herab sauste. Verdammt, der Typ war übermenschlich schnell!

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen, rollte ab und wollte hinter ihm wieder auf die Beine kommen, aber diese verdammten Pumps sind nicht eben zum Kämpfen geschaffen. Der Stöckel meines rechten Schuhs verfing sich im Rocksaum und anstatt aufzustehen landete ich auf dem Bauch. Das rettete mir wahrscheinlich das Leben, denn der Asiat war zum selben Zeitpunkt herumgewirbelt und hatte sein Schwert geradewegs durch die Stelle gebohrt, wo eben noch meine Brust gewesen war.

Ich brauchte nur einen Moment um mich hoffentlich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Eine kurze Willensanstrengung und die gesamte Gasse veränderte sich. Jede ebene Oberfläche begann zu brennen und tauchte die Gegend in ein unwirkliches, flackerndes und heißes Licht. Die Illusion umspannte die Gasse bis zur nächsten Seitenstrasse und hatte nicht nur den netten Nebeneffekt, dass es jetzt wirkte, als hätte hier eine Außenstelle der Hölle eröffnet. Nein, unter all den Flammen und Lichteffekten verbarg der Zauber meinen tatsächlichen Aufenthaltsort und sämtliche der Geräusche, die ich beim Aufstehen verursachte.

Der Japaner blinzelte ein paar mal verwirrt während ich langsam rückwärts das Weite suchte. Meinen Wagen würde ich morgen holen. Jetzt kam es erst mal darauf an, hier möglichst schnell zu verschwinden. Drinnen in der Kneipe gab es garantiert genug Gentlemen, die mir liebend gerne helfen und mich nach Hause chauffieren würden. Dieser Ritter des Kreuzes würde es bestimmt nicht wagen, mich zu attackieren, wenn ein Unschuldiger dabei war.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich atmete tief durch, als ich den letzten Riegel vor meine Türe schob und die magischen Abwehrvorrichtungen zu dritten Mal überprüft hatte. Hier, zuhause, war ich sicher. Und jetzt, nach dem Schock, brauchte ich erst mal etwas zu trinken.

Ich warf meinen Mantel, den Schal und die Haube achtlos in eine Ecke und entledigte mich meiner Handschuhe auf dem Weg in die Küche. Ich liebte es zu kochen und hatte daher eine große Auswahl an Spirituosen jederzeit griffbereit in einem Schrank gleich neben dem Herd stehen. Aber heute war mir egal, welche Flasche ich erwischen würde. Ich griff blind in den Kasten und holte einen alten Cognac hervor.

Zwei Gläser später hatten ich meine Nerven so weit beruhigt, dass ich die Geschehnisse des Abends analysieren konnte.

Es war also ein Ritter des Kreuzes in Wien. Vielleicht auch mehrere. Warum? Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich der Grund dafür war. Ich war zwar gut in dem, was ich tat, aber für die Ritter war ich nur ein kleiner Fisch. Ihr Hauptziel waren die Denarier. Eine Subgruppierung Dämonen, die glauben, mit ihren dämlichen Münzen die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen zu können. Niemand mochte sie. Weder oben noch unten. Und soweit ich wusste, hielt sich zur Zeit keiner von ihnen in meiner Stadt auf. Was mich eigentlich noch mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass offensichtlich sämtliche meiner Frühwarnsysteme versagt hatten. Es hatte keinerlei Hinweise gegeben, dass einer der Ritter sich hier her auf dem Weg befand oder gar dass einer der ihren die Stadtgrenze überschritten hatte. Warum?

Ich musste mehr über diesen jungen Mann herausfinden. Das Schwert hatte ich auf jeden Fall erkannt. Fidelacchius, das Schwert des Glaubens. Aber den Asiaten kannte ich nicht. Ich musste meine Fühler ausstrecken, ein paar Anrufe tätigen - und ein paar Köpfe zurecht rücken. Es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden.

Ich hatte gerade eben mein erstes Telefonat beendet - auch wenn der zweite Weltkrieg jetzt schon weit genug zurück lag sodass sich die Wirtschaft genügend erholt hatte, dass die Leute endlich wieder ausreichend Geld für die schönen Dinge im Leben hatten - Technik und Fortschritt zum Beispiel - so besaß der Großteil meiner Kontakte noch kein eigenes Telefon und ich würde wohl den morgigen Vormittag damit verbringen, diverse Leute persönlich abzuklappern. Der Hörer meines ultra-modernen schwarzen Hochglanztelefons hatte noch nicht einmal die Gabel berührt, als ich eine leicht näselnde Stimme meinen Namen rufen hörte.

Mein Name ist nicht immer Lysandra gewesen, aber irgendwann musste ich feststellen, dass typisch dämonische Namen nicht nur out sind, sondern in den Menschen gleich so viele negative Vorurteile hervorrufen. Einen neuen Namen zu finden war nicht gerade einfach. Ich habe beinahe zwei Jahre nach Optionen gesucht, bevor ich mich dann letztendlich für Lysandra entschieden habe. Nicht nur der Bedeutung wegen.

Es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ich erstarrte, als ich da meinen richtigen Namen hörte.

"Nergal!"

Ich brauchte ein paar Momente, bevor ich mich einerseits wieder gefasst hatte und andrerseits wusste, woher das Rufen kam.

Ich besaß nur zwei Spiegel - einer in meinem Labor und der andere in einem Schrank im Badezimmer - denn die Dinger sind weitaus gefährlicher, als man gemeinhin annehmen würde. Nicht immer ist es das eigene Spiegelbild, dass zu einem zurück blickt, wenn man hinein sieht. Und nicht immer sieht man das, was man sehen möchte. Das aber, das diese einfachen Glasscheiben mit Silberbeschichtung so tückisch macht, ist die Möglichkeit, sie als Portale, als Türen zwischen den Welten zu benutzen. Und ich bin der Meinung, wenn mich wer besuchen kommen will, so soll er gefälligst anläuten und dann die Eingangstüre benutzen.

Der Spiegel, aus dem die Stimme drang, war der in meinem Labor, über den ich normalerweise eine dicke Samtdecke gehängt habe, wenn ich ihn nicht gerade brauche. Es wunderte mich, dass ich das Rufen überhaupt gehört hatte. Das Material vermochte die Geräusche so weit abzuschwächen, dass die schwere Metalltüre zum Labor eigentlich gar nichts mehr durchlassen hätte dürfen. Azroth's Organ war eben selbst unter Dämonen etwas besonderes.

Azroth, mein Kontaktmann... -Dämon, wie auch immer, er war so etwas wie mein Privatsekretär, der die Stellung daheim hiel und hatte sich seit etwas mehr als 150 Jahren nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Nergal! Komm, gib den Fetz'n endlich weg!"

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog ich die Samtdecke vom großen Standspiegel und tatsächlich sah ich dort Azroth - im Nadelstreifanzug und mit Zigarette im Mundeck. Er sah aus, wie einer der Chicagoer Gangsterbosse aus dem Kino.

"Na, wird aber schon langsam Zeit. Was hat dich so lang aufgehalten? Ich bin ja schon fast heiser geworden..."

"Ich war oben. Azroth, du weisst, ich nenne mich jetzt Lysandra."

"Jaja, unwichtig. Du musst sofort die Stadt verlassen."

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen und sah Azroth verdattert an. Er hatte mir schon öfters diverse Dinge von oben.. unten... also von unsren Chefs aufgetragen, aber die Stadt zu verlassen...?

"Meinst du nur kurz für einen Wochenendausflug?"

"Nein, länger. Vielleicht für immer. Du musst untertauchen."

"Aber warum, Azroth?"

"Schreckliche Dinge haben sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Wien ist nicht mehr sicher. Verlasse die Stadt, such dir einen neuen Wirkungsbereich. Ich habe gehört, Graz soll ganz nett sein."

"Ich _will _aber nicht nach Graz. Was für 'Schreckliche Dinge'? Ich hoffe, du hast nicht wider irgendein Hörspiel im Radio gehört, wie damals..."

"Nein, Nergal!" unterbrach mich Azroth ein wenig ungehalten. "Sei nicht dumm. Es geht hier um eine tatsächliche Bedrohung." Tja, dass er damals auf 'Krieg der Welten' hereingefallen war, würde er wohl noch lange zu hören bekommen. "Ich kann dir nichts Genaues sagen, nur dass sich Energien sammeln und einige Seher sehr bedenkliche Visionen hatten."

"Wovon reden wir hier?"

"Schwarze Magie in einem Ausmaß, wie es sie schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben hat. In Wien, direkt unter deinem Hintern. Also pack deine Sachen und mach dass du dort weg kommst."

"Schwarze Magie? Geht's irgendwie genauer? Kemmler?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht."

"Mehr als in Zweiten Weltkrieg?"

"Mehr als im Zweiten Weltkrieg in ganz Österreich."

Das klang nicht gut. War das der Grund für die Anwesenheit des Asiaten?

"Wusstest du, dass einer der Ritter in Wien ist?" fragte ich langsam.

Azroth schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein. Aber das ist ein Grund mehr die Stadt zu verlassen."

"Ich hatte heute schon ein Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm. Ich sollte mich ein wenig bedeckt halten, bevor ich aufbreche. Einfach das Weite zu suchen wird nicht gehen, ohne zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und das könnte zur Zeit tödlich sein." Und außerdem wollte ich Wien nicht einfach so aufgeben. Ich hatte die Stadt und ihre grantelndend Einwohner zu lieb gewonnen, um einfach das Schiff zu verlassen, sobald der erste Eisberg am Horizont auftauchte.

"Nergal, länger in der Stadt zu bleiben, könnte genauso tödlich sein. Vergiss die Menschen, die dir noch etwas schulden, was sind schon ein paar Gefallen? Du könntest draufgehen. Wenn es sein muss, treibe ich einen schriftlichen Befehl auf, dass du deine sieben Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden hast."

Mit einem eisigen Blick verschränkte ich die Arme vor meiner Brust. Azroth war zwar meine Verbindung zu den Prinzen der Hölle, aber Befehle konnte er mir deswegen noch lange keine erteilen. Wäre ja noch schöner. Im Himmel war das vielleicht gang und gebe aber unten bei uns tickten die Uhren ein wenig anders.

Ich wusste, dass ich eine der besten Agenten hier in Europa war und dass nicht nur Azroth sein Gesicht verlieren würde, wenn mir etwas zustieße. Natürlich wollte er mich so rasch als möglich aus der Stadt draußen haben und würde wahrscheinlich auch vor ein wenig Übertreibung und Panikmache nicht zurückschrecken, wenn er sich davon einen Erfolg erhoffte. Ich hatte ziemlich sicher noch mehr Zeit, als er mir zugestehen wollte.

"Ich werde Wien in zwei Tagen verlassen. Ich bin mir sicher, was auch immer da passieren wird, es wird nicht vor der Nacht zu Allerheiligen geschehen. So viel Zeit hab ich also noch."

Mit einem Seufzen stimmte Azroth zu. "Gut... Gut."

"Laß es mich wissen, wenn du noch irgendetwas über die kommenden Ereignisse erfährst."

Ich wartete nicht auf seine Antwort und zog die Decke wieder über den Spiegel. Ich musste also die Stadt verlassen. Endgültig. Das war heute wirklich nicht mein Tag.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgengrauen Ende Oktober ist etwas, das irgendwann - je nach Wolkendecke - zwischen 7 Uhr und 8 Uhr eintritt. Gestern war der Himmel noch klar gewesen, aber heute schien die graue Masse, die über der Stadt schwebte, sämtliche Sonnenstrahlen zu verschlucken. Das trübe Wetter passte perfekt zu meinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand, als ich meine Habseligkeiten aussortierte in 'Handgepäck', 'Umzugskartons' und 'was-zum-Teufel-ist-das'. Man würde gar nicht glaube wie viel Tand der letzten Kategorie sich ansammelt, wenn man beinahe drei Jahrhunderte im selben Ort wohnte. Ja, ich war zwei, drei Male übersiedelt. Aber das war von einer Straße in die nächste gewesen, da hatte ich selbst meine Möbel einfach mitgenommen - als Dämon ist man auf kein normales Umzugsservice angewiesen und kann sogar den Geschirrschrank voll bepackt mitnehmen, ohne nachher vor einem Scherbenhaufen zu stehen. Jetzt hingegen fühlte ich mich, als hätte man nicht nur mein schönes Porzellan in Stücke gehauen. Kann ein Dämon überhaupt entwurzelt werden? Offensichtlich schon.

Das Klingeln meines Telefons riss mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. Obwohl in meinem Gerät eine einfache Klingel eingebaut war, die eigentlich immer genau gleich klingen sollte, war der Geräusch nicht so melodisch, das Klingeln nicht so regelmäßig wie normalerweise. Ich blinzelte das schwarze Gerät verwundert an und machte mir eine mentale Notiz diesen Apparat hier zu lassen und dafür einen neuen zu erwerben. Das Ding war offensichtlich defekt.

"Hallo? Spreche ich mit Lysandra? Hallo? Funktioniert dieses Ding überhaupt?" Ertönte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme. Reinhard Fuchs.

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, Reinhard schaffte es immer wieder, selbst die robusteste Technologie zum Aufgeben zu zwingen. Auch wenn sich diese Gabe erst in den letzten Jahrzehnten entwickelt hatte und eigentlich Grund zur Sorge bot, hatte ich sie doch lieb gewonnen und brachte Reinhard regelmäßig damit auf die Palme, das ich mich über seine Unzulänglichkeit - oder die der Technik - amüsierte. Jetzt war mir auch klar, warum mein Telefon sich so seltsam benahm.

"Hallo, Fuchs. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Und seit wann besitzt du einen Telefonapparat?"

"Ich bin nicht bei mir zuhause..."

Oh... interessant... Aber ich ließ ihn weiterreden.

"Hör mal... Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einer Sache. Ich weiß, sag nichts. Das kostet mich etwas. Trotzdem... Ich bin da etwas auf der Spur..."

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Musste alles zusammen kommen?

"Reinhard, jetzt ist wirklich ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt..."

"Lysandra, bitte, es geht hier um mehr... Ich bin einer wirklich großen Sache auf der Spur. Irgendetwas braut sich zusammen und ich... Hör zu, kannst du mich hier abholen?" Er gab mir eine Adresse in Hietzing durch, die mir nichts sagte.

"Na gut. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, aber ich werde dich abholen und nach Hause fahren. Währenddessen kannst du mir ja erzählen, was los ist."

Ich beendete das Gespräch und ließ meinen Blick nochmals über mein Wohnzimmer schweifen. Es sah hier aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen - oder ein Einbrecher nach etwas Bestimmten gesucht. Ich würde wohl heute Nachmittag weiter machen müssen.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerade als die schwere Haustüre hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass mein Hudson ja gar nicht vor meiner Haustüre geparkt war, sonder noch immer gute dreißig Minuten zu Fuß entfernt in der selben Seitengasse stand, wo ich ihn gestern Abend vor meiner Feier abgestellt hatte. Im nächsten Moment erinnerte ich mich daran, warum es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, meine Wohnung zu verlassen.

Dieses Mal schaffte ich es nicht dem Katana rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Mein erschrockener Satz zur Seite verhinderte zwar, dass ich enthauptet wurde, stattdessen traf mich die scharfe Klinge im Gesicht und schlitzte mir die rechte Wange auf. Autsch.

Ich hob eine Hand und beschwor einen Schild aus Flammen, der mich vor weiteren Angriffen schützen sollte, während ich schleunigst das Weite suchte.

Die Ritter des Kreuzes sind aber nicht nur deswegen gefürchtet, weil sie gut mit ihrem Schwert umgehen können. Nein, sie bewerkstelligen Dinge damit, die eigentlich gar nicht _möglich_ sind. Wie zum Beispiel jetzt gerade, als das Katana durch meinen Zauber schnitt, als wäre er gar nicht da. Die Flammen erstarben so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren und ich schaffte es gerade noch mich fallen zu lassen, bevor das Schwert erneut durch die Luft sauste.

Ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein ließ den deutlich kleineren Mann einige Schritte zurücktaumeln und gab mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Was für ein Glück, dass ich dieses Mal eine Hose trug und relativ flache Schuhe. Zwar noch immer nicht unbedingt eine Aufmachung, die zum Kämpfen geschaffen war, aber zumindest besser geeignet als gestern Nacht. Dennoch war der Ritter klar im Vorteil. Ich bin zwar ein Dämon, aber ich bin eine Geschäftsfrau. Ich lebe vom Handeln und Verhandeln. Nicht davon, dass ich mich mit irgendwelchen martialischen Waffen duelliere. Das beste, worauf ich hoffen konnte, war eine erfolgreiche Flucht. Besiegen konnte ich den Ritter nicht. Nicht in einem fairen Kampf und nicht ohne ausreichend Vorbereitungszeit. Wie hatte ich die Anwesenheit des Asiaten nur vergessen können?

Wir umkreisten uns für einige Momente, beide wachsam und einen Angriff des anderen erwartend. Der Asiat wusste offensichtlich nicht, dass ich eine Niete im Nahkampf war und wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

Ich schleuderte dem kleinen Mann einen ausgewachsenen Feuerball entgegen, der ihn leider nur streifte und zwar die Haare auf seinem Kopf versengte, aber sonst eher unserer Umgebung Schaden zufügten. Naja, der weiße Ford Taunus war sowieso eine Beleidigung meiner Augen gewesen. Seine Überreste bildeten jetzt einen verkohlten Haufen Blech neben dem in die Hocke gegangenen Asiaten. Verdammt, der Typ war schnell. So rasch ich konnte, warf ich den nächsten Feuerball, aber der Mann machte einen Salto über mich drüber - aus dem Stand und ohne Anlauf - und entging so nicht nur meiner erneuten Attacke, sondern startete auch gleich eine eigene. Ich spürte einen dumpfen Schlag gegen meinen Kopf und das nächste, das ich wusste, war dass der Asphalt kalt unter meiner Wange war.

Ich versuchte den selben Trick wie gestern Abend. Die Illusion würde hier im Tageslicht zwar nicht so gut wirken, aber Hauptsache ich konnte mich irgendwie aus der Affäre ziehen - wenn der Asiat dumm genug war, zwei Mal auf den selben Effekt reinzufallen. Ein erneuter Schlag gegen meinen Kopf, gerade als ich begann, die notwendige Energie zu sammeln, lies mich Sterne sehen. Ich schaffte es nicht mehr, die notwendige Konzentration aufzubringen, um noch irgendeinen Zauber wirken zu können. Ich war so gut wie tot. Nach weniger als 10 Sekunden Kampf - wie gesagt, meine Stärken liegen in anderen Bereichen.

Aber der fatale Schlag blieb aus. Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig, um meinen Angreifer sehen zu können. Farben, Lichter und Schmerzen explodierten hinter meiner Stirn und ließen mich aufstöhnen. Ja, meine Birne war gut weich geklopft. Mit einem eher un-weiblichen Grunzen legte ich meinen Kopf wieder vorsichtig auf den kühlen Asphalt und harrte der Dinge, die da noch kommen würden.

"Du bist nicht, wie die anderen."

Ich brauchte einige Augenblicke, um den Sinn in den schwer akzentbehafteten Wörtern zu erkennen und selbst dann gelang es mir nicht, eine sinnvolle Antwort zu geben. Mehr als ein schwaches Stöhnen brachte ich nicht zustande.

"Ich weiß, _was _du bist. Aber nicht _wer_."

Na, weil es ja sooo viele Dämonen in Wien gab. Was für eine Pfeife. Aber ich hütete mich davor, auch nur den Mund aufzumachen. Selbst wenn in meinem Kopf nicht noch immer die einzelnen Gehirnzellen Hochschaubahn fahren würden und ich tatsächlich antworten hätte können, das war bestimmt nicht die Erwiderung, die meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen würde.

"Nenne mir deinen Namen, Yasha."

Ich war noch nicht tot, also hatte der Ritter wohl noch irgendetwas mit mir vor, bevor er mir den Kopf abhacken würde. Ich musste allerdings herausfinden, was das war, um es für meine Zwecke einsetzen zu können. Dafür war es aber auch notwendig, mehr über den Ritter selbst zu erfahren. Leider war ich dazu zur Zeit wohl kaum in der Lagen und wenn uns die Polizei so finden und verhaften würde, würde es das Unausweichliche auch nur etwas aufschieben. Der Asiat schien das selbe zu denken, denn ich spürte plötzlich, wie mich kräftige Arme packten und dann über die Straße schliffen, quer über den Erzherzog-Karl-Platz auf die neue Kirche zu.

Er hatte mich Yasha genannt. War das ein Name oder eine Bezeichnung? Warum konnte der Kerl nicht eine verständliche Sprache sprechen? Deutsch, Französisch, Arabisch oder Latein zum Beispiel? Ich wäre schon mit altem Aramäisch zufrieden gewesen. Warum musste es irgendsoetwas östliches sein?

Der Ritter schliff mich nicht hinter eines der Gebüsche, die den Erzerzog-Karl-Platz bevölkerten. Nein, er hatte sich offensichtlich die Kirche selbst als Ziel ausgesucht.

Auch wenn ich ein Dämon bin, heiliger oder geweihter Boden macht mir nichts aus. Theoretisch verliere ich dort keine meiner Kräfte und solange nicht gerade ein Engel höchstpersönlich in der Kirche ist, sollte mir auch nichts geschehen. Die Praxis sieht ein wenig anders aus. Ich fühle mich in diesen Gebäuden selten wohl. Und die Franz-von-Assissi-Kiche war offensichtlich keine Ausnahme. Sie war eine der neueren Kirchen, erst vor ein paar Jahrzehnten fertig gestellt und äußerst massiv. Ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass sie als Garnisonskirche gedacht war, was angesichts der vielen Kasernen in der Gegend gar nicht so abwegig schien. Offenbar hatten die Architekten sich das als Inspiration genommen und ein Bauwerk erschaffen, dass nicht nur pompös, sondern auch äußerst imposant war. Mit seinen zinnoberroten Dächern, die sich wundervoll von einem blauen Himmel abhoben, und den Zinnen, deren Schatten die Kirche lebendig wirken ließen, war sie normalerweise ein Anblick, der auch mir gefiel. Aber heute, mit den dunklen Wolken, die der gesamten Stadt das Leben auszusaugen schienen, wirkte sie nur düster und bedrohlich.

Der Asiat zog mich einige Stufen hoch zum Haupteingang und dann durch die schwere Eisentüre hindurch ins Innere des Bauwerkes. Ich muss gestehen, auch wenn ich schon seit einer Weile in direkter Nachbarschaft wohne, so habe ich die Kirche noch nie betreten und von innen gesehen. Währe ich nicht eh schon so zusammengeschlagen gewesen, mir wäre der Atem gestockt. Hier drinnen war das Thema offensichtlich nicht Garnison, Kampf oder Krieg gewesen. Die Decke war mit kunstvollen Bildern verziert, Engel, Mosaike und die Farbe Gold dominierte. Der Kronleuchter machte seinem Namen alle Ehre und erinnerte an die Kronen der alten Germanenkönige, eine Galerie im ersten Stock ermöglichte den Blick von einer erhobenen Position auf den achteckigen Raum - Moment. Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Das konnte nicht das Hauptschiff sein. Der Ritter hatte mich wohl durch einen der beiden Nebeneingänge gebracht und jetzt befand ich mich offenbar in der Kapelle, die für die ermordete Kaiserin erbaut worden war. Mein Kopf war anscheinend doch mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden als befürchtet.

Der Ritter lies mich vollends zu Boden sinken und während ich verwirrt zu den zahlreichen Engeln hinauf starrte, die die Hände preisend gen Himmel gerichtet hatten, hörte ich, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten.

Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber mein benebeltes Hirn würgte in dem Moment die 'Totensequenz' hervor, das 'Dies irae'. Zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es mir passend - und außerordentlich amüsant. Es ist wirklich verwunderlich, was ein paar gezielte Schläge auf den Kopf mit einer normalerweise recht rationalen und intelligenten Person anstellen können.

"Dies irae dies illa,  
Solvet saeclum in favilla:  
Teste David cum Sibylla."

"Quantus tremor est futurus,  
Quando iudex est venturus,  
Cuncta stricte discussurus!"

Ich hörte nicht, wie der Ritter zurückkehre und das zweite Paar Schritte ging auch unter meinen lallenden Worten unter, die in der kleinen Kapelle widerhallten und sanft in das Hauptschiff hinaus drangen.

"Lacrimosa dies illa,  
Qua resurget ex favilla.  
Iudicandus homo reus:  
Huic ergo parce Deus.  
Pie Iesu Domine,  
dona eis requiem.  
Amen."

"Das ist wahrlich ein seltener Anblick. Ein Dämon in einem Gotteshaus, der für die Seelen der Menschen betet."

Ups. Er hatte recht, so konnte man das natürlich auch sehen. Hoffentlich erfuhr niemand von unten davon...

"Danke, dass Sie mich geholt haben, Shiro. Ich denke, Sie hatten recht. Das hier scheint mir tatsächlich der Teufel zu sein, von dem in der Schrift die Rede ist."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Pfaffe da sprach, aber ich konnte nicht einfach am Boden liegen bleiben und ihn über die Bibel labern lassen. Wenn ich nur meine Sinne genug beisammen hätte, um einen verständlichen Satz formulieren zu können - he, Sekunde! Hatte ich nicht eben ein langes Lied aus dem Gedächtnis zitiert? Das hieß wohl, das sich mein Gehirn schön langsam an die raue Behandlung gewöhnt hatte.

"He, Padre..." Krächzte ich ein wenig undeutlich und erfreut darüber, dass ich zumindest wieder sprechen konnte. "Beantworte mir eine Frage..."

Erwartungsvolle Stille.

"Darf man beim Beten saufen?"

Ich konnte sein Stirnrunzeln praktisch hören. "Natürlich nicht."

"Und darf man beim Saufen beten?"

"Ja nat..." Er unterbrach sich, als ihm dämmerte, das ich ihn auf die Schaufel genommen hatte.

Mein röchelndes Lachen hallte durch die gesamte Kirche und ich muss zugeben, ich machte wahrscheinlich gerade nicht den besten Eindruck. Aber was soll man von jemandem erwarten, der einen heftigen Tritt gegen die Birne bekommen hatte und noch immer die Vöglein zwitschern hörte.

"Bringt sie bitte ins Nebenzimmer."

Erneut wurde ich hochgehoben und unsanft weggeschliffen. Ich spürte wie etwas mein Kinn entlang lief. Wahrscheinlich Blut. Entweder von der Wunde in meinem Gesicht, die mir das Katana verursacht hatte, oder aber ich hatte mir auf die Zunge gebissen, als mich der Stiefel des Ritters getroffen hatte. Es würde auch erklären, warum ich Schwierigkeiten hatte, mich klar zu artikulieren. Das würde schon wieder heilen. Erst mal musste ich aus der Kirche raus. Es waren nur ein paar Meter zu meiner Wohnung und dort würde ich sicher sein. Aber in meinem jetzigen Zustand hätte ich genauso gut versuchen können, ans andere Donauufer zu gelangen. Mit einer Bleikugel an den Beinen.

Vielleicht würde auch Fuchs nach mir suchen kommen, wenn ich nicht in Hietzing auftauchte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er die Haupttore der Kirche aufstieß und mit wehendem Umhang in der Türe stand, eine Hand von tödlichem Feuer umspielt, die andere seinen langen, geschnitzten Zauberstab fest umklammert. Wie seine tiefe Stimme durch die Kirche donnerte und den beiden Typen befahl, mich gehen zu lassen oder sich seinem Zorn zu stellen.

Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser brachte mich zurück auf den Boden der Realität. Auch wenn die Kirche gleich nebenan war, Fuchs würde _niemals _auf die Idee kommen, mich hier zu suchen. Ich blinzelte das Wasser aus meinen Augen und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die zwei Gestalten vor mir zu fokussieren. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Der Pfaffe war neben mir in die Knie gegangen und untersuchte gerade mein Gesicht, während der Asiate - Shiro, wenn ich richtig gehört hatte - agitiert auf und ab stakste. Die Bewegung machte mich schwindlig und wenn der Pfarrer mich nicht am Sessel gehalten hätte, wäre ich wohl auf dem Boden gelandet. Ich richtete meinen Blick rasch auf ihn und versuchte den jungen Asiat zu ignorieren.

Sessel. Ja, wirklich, sie hatten mich auf einen alten Holzstuhl gesetzt. Wir befanden uns in einer kleinen Kammer, kaum groß genug um das Bett, den kleinen Kasten und einen winzigen Schreibtisch zu beherbergen. Offensichtlich die private Residenz des Pfaffen. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkeifen, als ich diesen Wohnbereich mit meinem verglich. Ja, es zahlte sich schon aus, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen.

Das Grinsen verging mir schnell wieder, als der Pater Nadel und Faden zückte und Anstalten machte, meine Wange wieder zusammen zu nähen.

"He! Halt! Aus!" Ich versuchte zurückzuweichen und meine Hände zum Schutz vor mein Gesicht zu heben, aber ich stieß schon nach wenigen Millimetern auf einen starken Widerstand - ich war gefesselt.

"Pause, ja? Weg mit dem spitzen Ding!"

Panisch versuchte ich den Kopf wegzudrehen und der Nadel zu entkommen, aber im nächsten Moment packten mich starke Arme und Shiro zischte: "Halte Still, Schlange. Oder soll ich dir noch einmal auf den Kopf schlagen?"

Die Antwort darauf war ein klares Nein. Auch wenn das Nähen der Wunde ohne Betäubung schmerzhaft zu werden versprach, in meinem Schädel herrschte eh schon Ausnahmezustand, der Asiat brauchte nicht für noch mehr Unruhe sorgen. Ich musste bei Bewusstsein und bei klarem Verstand bleiben, wenn ich hier in einem Stück wieder raus wollte.

Manche Dämonen halten deutlich mehr aus als Menschen, das sind unsere Frontkämpfer. Schreckliche, kräftige Dinger, schneller als der Blitz, stärker als ein Erdbeben und gewalttätiger als ein Tsunami. Denen kann man einen ganzen Arm abtrennen und wieder annähen, während sie ungestört zu Mittag essen. Meine Stärken liegen hingegen auf anderen Gebieten. Das mit dem bei Bewusstsein bleiben klappte so leider nicht ganz.

Als ich wider zu mir kam, bemerkte ich als erstes, dass mein Gesicht kalt war. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und schmeckte dann Blut in meinem Mund. Ein unangenehmer, übelkeiterregender Geschmack, der mir dennoch dabei half, sehr rasch sehr viel wacher zu werden. Ich war noch immer an den alten Stuhl gefesselt. Aber Shiro war verschwunden, stattdessen saß nur mehr der Pfarrer im Raum. Auf dem Bett, denn auf dem einzigen Sessel war ja ich festgebunden.

Als der andere Mann bemerkte, dass ich am Aufwachen war, stand er auf um neben mir in die Hocke zu gehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mein Kopf an der Wand ruhte und irgendetwas Kühles zwischen mir und der harten Wand eingeklemmt war, das der Pfarrer gerade entfernte. Ein Eisbeutel.

"Ihr seid der Dämon aus dem siebten Kreis der Hölle, Fausts Teufel, der den Menschen Pakte anbietet."

Das konnte ich nicht bestreiten, wenngleich meinereins nicht unbedingt gerne als 'Teufel' bezeichnet wird. Ich antwortete nicht und wartete darauf, dass der Pfarrer weitersprach.

"Ich habe viel über Euch gelesen, Nergallalatoot."

Das war mein wirklicher Name und leider auch viel zu nahe dran an der richtigen Aussprache. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen.

Namen haben Macht. Auch über Menschen aber noch mehr über alles Übernatürliche. Wenn man den richtigen Namen einer Kreatur weiß, so kann man sie befehligen, sie beschwören und dem eigenen Willen unterwerfen. Bei Menschen und anderen sterblichen Wesen ändert sich der Wahre Name relativ bald und schon nach wenigen Jahren, manchmal sogar schon Monaten, hat er sich so weiterentwickelt, dass der alte keine Macht mehr besitzt. Bei den unsterblichen Völkern verläuft das ein wenig anders. Den meisten von uns mangelt es an Veränderung. Wir sind unflexibel, unwandelbar und unser Name ist es ebenfalls. Nur sehr selten verändert er sich und auch dann meist nicht genug, um 'neu' genannt werden zu können. Die alte Variante verliert vielleicht ein wenig an Macht, aber selten genug, um wirklich etwas auszumachen. Meist muss der Beschwörer eben etwas mehr Willen aufbringen, aber das war es dann auch schon.

Ich habe immer versucht, meinen vollen Namen aus meinen Geschäften rauszuhalten. Einem Sterblichen, der etwas gegen dich hat, einen Zettel mit deinem - zwar geschriebenen aber immerhin - vollständigen Wahren Namen zu geben, ist äußerst dumm. So jemand wird nicht lange leben. Umso erstaunter - und auch alarmierter - war ich, als dieser dahergelaufene Pfaffe meinen vollständigen Namen beinahe korrekt aussprach.

Offensichtlich wusste er das nicht, denn sonst hätte er mir schon längst Befehle geben oder mich an ihn binden können.

"Ich bevorzuge den Namen Lysandra," war meine lakonische Antwort. Ich durfte den Pfaffen nicht auch noch mit der Nase darauf stoßen, was er tatsächlich alles mit mir tun konnte.

"Gut, _Lysandra_. Ihr habt eben einen Teil des Requiems zitiert."

Als ich ihn immer noch stumm anblickte, sah er sich offenbar gezwungen, deutlicher zu werden: "Milder Jesus, Herrscher Du, Schenk den Toten ew'ge Ruh."

Ja, das war die Übersetzung des letzten Verses. Dennoch war mir nicht ganz klar, auf was der Pfarrer hinaus wollte.

"Heißt das, Ihr wisst schon bescheid?"

"Hör zu, Pfaffe, mir brummt grad der Schädel und ich bin wirklich nicht in Stimmung mit dir Rätsel auszutauschen. Ja, ich weiß über eine ganze Menge bescheid. Aber wenn Du mir nicht sagst, wovon du redest, dann hat das so keinen Sinn."

"Die Schrift besagt, dass Ihr uns unterstützen werdet und die aufkommende Finsternis zurückschlagen. Ein Sturm zieht auf und wenn wir ihn nicht zurückschlagen so werden wir untergehen, noch bevor dieses Jahr zu Ende ist."

Das war zwar noch immer viel zu vage für meinen Geschmack, aber vage Andeutungen schienen ja das Thema des Monats zu sein. Ich beschloss einen Schuss ins Blaue zu riskieren.

"Ja, ich weiß darüber bescheid." Wie realistisch war es, dass zum selben Zeitpunkt zwei solche Bedrohungen in Wien existieren würden? Ich konnte also getrost davon ausgehen, dass das, vor dem mich Azroth gewarnt hatte, der 'Sturm' war, von dem der Pfaffe faselte.

Der Priester lehnte sich vor und sagte mir äußerst eindringlichem Tonfall: "Es ist von immenser Wichtigkeit, dass wir unser Wissen zusammenlegen. Der Herr hat..."

Da unterbrach ich ihn. Das war einfach nur unhöflich. Ich fing ja auch nicht an über Satan Geschichten zu erzählen.

"Moment. Vielleicht verstehe ich das ja deswegen nicht ganz, weil ich eben einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe, aber... Warum zum Teufel," ups, da war's mir also doch passiert, "glaubst du, dass ich euch helfen werde? Bloß weil irgendwer irgendwann irgendwas niedergeschrieben hat, als er zu viel schlechten Fusel gesoffen hatte?"

Ja, ich kann auch äußerst undiplomatisch sein. Das passiert meistens dann, wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe oder von einem Ritter des Kreuzes nach Strich und Faden verprügelt worden bin. Und jetzt traf beides davon zu. Ein Wunder, dass ich mich bisher so zurückhaltend und höflich benommen hatte.

"Ich sehe, Euch fehlt der Glaube, Lysandra. Aber das war bei einer Kreatur wie euch auch zu erwarten. Der Herr hat prophezeit und so wird es geschehen."

Der Pfarrer zückte ein Messer aber anstatt es mir durchs Herz zu rammen, schnitt er damit meine Fessel durch. Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Geht. Ihr seid frei. Aber Ihr werdet wieder kommen, wenn die Not am größten ist und uns unterstützen. Gemeinsam werden wir gegen die Finsternis ankämpfen und ein Bollwerk des Lichts darstellen. Friede sei mit Euch, Lysandra."

Ich verlies die Kirche so schnell ich konnte durch den Haupteingang. Irgendwo hinter mir musste der Asiat wieder aufgetaucht sein, denn bevor die schwere Doppeltüre wieder zu schwang, hörte ich den Pfarrer sagen: "Vertrau auf deinen Glauben, Shiro. Alles wird so geschehen, wie es geschehen muss. Der Herr kümmert sich darum."


	5. Chapter 5

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich mich nicht zuhause verbarrikadierte. Ich denke, zum Teil lag es daran, dass ich einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte und deswegen noch immer nicht klar denken konnte. Zum Anderen - aber das wollte ich mir zum dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht eingestehen - lag es daran, dass ich Reinhard versprochen hatte, ihn abzuholen. Und ich habe bis heute noch nie ein Versprechen, das ich ihm gegeben habe, gebrochen.

Ich hatte wohl unglaubliches Glück, dass ich weder einen Unfall baute noch von einem aufmerksamen Polizisten angehalten wurde, dem mein leicht derangiertes Aussehen auffiel. Beinahe eine Stunde später als geplant, stoppte ich meinen Wagen vor der angegebenen Adresse in Hietzing.

Es war ein älteres Haus, das den Krieg unbehelligt überdauert hatte. Vier Stockwerke hoch mit großen, dunklen Fenstern, die es nicht schafften, die düstere Fassade aufzulockern. Ein Schild prangte über der dunklen Holztür, die hoch genug war, dass sich selbst ein Troll nicht bücken hätte müssen. Mit präzisen Strichen hatte jemand in dunkelroter Farbe "Enterprise des Pompes Funébres" darauf geschrieben. Ein Bestattungsunternehmen also. Was zum Teufel machte Reinhard hier?

Der Eigentümer der Firma war dem Fortschritt gegenüber wohl aufgeschlossen, denn eine dieser neuartigen Gegensprechanlagen war gleich neben der Eingangstüre montiert worden. Ich drückte auf den kleinen weißen Knopf direkt neben einer Miniaturausgabe des großen Schildes.

Es summte kurz, dann meldete sich eine geschäftsmäßig klingende Dame: "Enterprise des Pompes Funébres - womit kann ich dienen?"

Nachdem ich nicht wusste, was Reinhard denen erzählt hatte, wer ihn abholen kommen würde, beschloss ich mich vage zu halten. "Der Wagen für Herr Fuchs ist da."

"Einen Moment bitte. Er wird gleich hinunter kommen."

Während ich geduldig wartete, lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein der Mauer. Das Pochen hinter meiner Stirn war zwar schwächer geworden, aber leider immer noch allzu deutlich spürbar. Der Himmel über uns hatte sich noch ein wenig mehr verdunkelt und versprach entweder eisigen Regen oder vielleicht den ersten Schnee des Jahres zu bringen. Ich seufzte und stieß mich müde von der Wand ab. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Italien oder Griechenland gehen, statt nach Graz? Dort würde zumindest das Wetter besser sein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete sich die große Holztür und Reinhard kam heraus, begleitet von einem unangenehmen Rauschen aus der Gegensprechanlage, das sich hastig in ein Pfeifen steigerte und meine Kopfschmerzen wieder mit voller Kraft aufflackern lies. Fuchs war wie immer mit einem dunkelbraunen Gehrock bekleidet und trug einen schwarzen Mantel darüber. Seinen Hut hatte er unter den einen Arm geklemmt und in der Beuge des anderen ruhte sein Gehstock, den er ganz formidabel als Waffe einsetzen konnte. Alles in allem wirkte er nicht anders als sonst. Es war also wahrscheinlich keiner seiner wenigen Freunde verstorben, der Besuch hier im Bestattungsunternehmen musste wohl beruflicher Natur gewesen sein.

"Lysandra! Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?" Er blieb plötzlich vor mir stehen und legte die Stirn in Falten, als er meine Verletzung bemerkte. "Was in drei Teufels Namen ist passiert?"

Ich deutete müde auf den Wagen. "Komm, das können wir während der Fahrt besprechen."

Zum Glück war auf den Straßen nicht allzu viel los und ich hatte kein Problem, mich auf unser anstehendes Gespräch zu konzentrieren, während ich den Wagen zu Reinhards Anwesen lenkte.

"Gut. Wo fangen wir an?" Fragte Fuchs, während er sich zur Rückbank drehte und Hut und Stock dort verstaute.

Mir lag nicht wirklich viel daran, ihm zu erzählen, wie ich zwei Mal von einem Ritter verprügelt worden war, daher versuchte ich das Unvermeidliche noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. "Bei dir. Was ist so wichtig, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst?"

"Ich war gestern am Zentralfriedhof und hab dort etwas gefunden." Er kramte aus seiner Manteltasche ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier heraus und hielt es mir unter die Nase. Ich konnte kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick darauf werfen ohne zu riskieren, mit dem Auto irgendwo dagegen zu fahren, aber schon dieser kurze Moment reicht aus, um zu erkennen, was Fuchs da feinsäuberlich skizziert hatte.

"Das ist übel."

"Meine Rede," stimmte er mir nickend zu.

"Und außerdem, stell dir vor! In ganz Wien gibt es keine Alraune mehr zu kaufen!"

"Oh."

Alraune ist eine Wurzel, die in der letzten Zeit stark an Bedeutung verloren hatte. Die echte Alraune, nicht die Fälschungen, hergestellt aus der Wurzel der Zaunrübe, des Wegerichs oder des Knabenkrauts. Diese billigen Imitate konnte das gemeine Volk sogar noch kurz nach dem letzten Krieg in Kaufhäusern erwerben, um damit das Böse im Allgemeinen abzuwenden - eine Augenauswischerei. Nein, in der Magie wurde tatsächlich die Wurzel der Mandragora benötigt, wenn von einer Alraune die Rede war. In den alten Rezepten und Anweisungen kam sie als integraler Bestandteil beinahe jedes Mal vor. Als Arzneimittel gegen Schwermut, für die Fruchtbarkeit, zur Geburtshilfe, für Liebestränke, aber auch für deutlich unangenehmere Anwendungen, die tief in die Bereiche der Schwarzen Magie eindrangen. In den neueren magischen Anwendungen hingegen wurde sie kaum mehr benötigt. Trotzdem, wenn beide der Händler, die Wien mit okkultem Material versorgten, keine Alraune mehr auf Lager hatten, hieß das, dass jemand eine beachtliche Menge davon benötigt hatte.

"Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass das hier," Fuchs wedelte mit dem wieder zusammengerollten Papier herum, um seine Worte zu verstärken, "nur die Spitze des Eisberges ist."

Die Zeichnung, die Fuchs angefertigt hatte, zeigte mehrere Grabsteine, die beschmiert worden waren. Allerdings waren das keine politischen Parolen und ganz bestimmt auch nicht der Streich von übermütigen Jugendlichen. Das, was da auf die Gräber gemalt worden war, jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Das war Nekromantie.


	6. Chapter 6

Reinhard wohnte in einem alten Anwesen in Grinzing, das von einem Mauerchen umgeben war, dessen Höhe zwischen gerade mal bis zu meinen Knöchel reichend bis etwas über Hüfthohe variierte, um das Gefälle des Hügels auszugleichen, auf dem das stattliche Herrenhaus erbaut worden war. Auf der weißen Steinmauer ragte ein schmiedeeisernes Monster von Zaun gute drei Meter in die Höhe. Ich bin mir sicher, die Herstellung von dem Ding hatte mindestens zwei Schmiedemeister in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Wir hielten direkt vor dem großen Tor, das Fuchs für meinen Wagen mit einer Leichtigkeit öffnete, die davon sprach, dass er mit seinen etwa 250 Jahren noch sehr gut in Form war. Das Haus selbst hatte zwei Stockwerke, einen pompös wirkenden Balkon direkt über dem Eingang und war von gepflegten Rosenstöcken umgeben. Kurz um, alles an dem Anwesen schrie förmlich nach Geld.

Wann man so lange lebt wie die meisten Magier - und dann natürlich auch noch die Fähigkeit beisitzt, Magie zu wirken - schaffen es die meisten Menschen, genug Vermögen anzuhäufen, um sich einen schönen Lebensabend machen zu können. Reinhard war da keine Ausnahme, auch wenn er von Lebensabend noch nichts wissen wollte.

Ich ließ den Wagen direkt vor der Eingangstüre stehen und folgte Fuchs die vier Stufen hinauf bis zur mahagonifarbenen Holztüre, die er mir aufhielt. Er führte mich in den ersten Stock, in einen etwa 20 Quadratmeter großen Raum, dessen große Fenster einen wundervollen Ausblick über Wien boten. Reinhards Studierzimmer. Es war voll gepackt mit Bücherregalen, dessen Böden sich wohl unter dem Gewicht der Folianten und Schriftrollen durchgebogen hätten, wären sie weniger massiv gefertigt gewesen. Vor dem Fenster stand ein großer Tisch, dessen Platte aus dunkelgrünem, polierten Marmor bestand. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieses Möbelstück hatte es mir angetan. Mit seinen aus dunklem Holz geschnitzten Füße, die nicht nur reich verziert waren, sondern in den Pranken von ...Löwen? Tigern? Jaguaren? endeten, stellte es den Mittelpunkt des Zimmers dar. Vor allem die Schlieren aus smaragdgrünem- , ebenholz- und elfenbeinfarbenem Stein bezauberten mich jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Aber heute sah man kaum etwas von der schönen Oberfläche, da beinahe jeder Zentimeter mit Zettelwerk bedeckt war. Da waren Skizzen, Pläne, Fotographien, Berechnungen, Notizen, aufgerollte Schriftrollen und offene Bücher. Und ab und zu konnte ich den einen oder anderen Bleistift in dem Chaos entdecken. Es sah meinem Freund überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so eine Unordnung in seinem Studierzimmer zuzulassen. Reinhard war ein äußerst ordentlicher Mensch, der sehr darauf bedacht war, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und nach Gebrauch wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz zurückgebracht wurde. Wir waren uns schon mehr als ein Mal beinahe in die Haare geraten, weil ich ein Buch ausgeborgt und dann an der falschen Stelle wieder in seine Sammlung einsortiert hatte.

Ich warf Fuchs also einen fragenden Blick zu, als ich den Zustand seines Tisches bemerkte, aber er ignorierte mich und holte stattdessen das aufgerollte Papier aus seiner Innentasche und setzte sich auf einen der beiden bereitstehenden Stühle. Ich nahm im gegenüber Platz und konnte jetzt zum ersten Mal einen genaueren Blick auf die Skizze der Grabsteine werfen.

Nekromantie war böse. Man konnte mit ihr nicht nur Tote zum Leben erwecken und waschechte Zombies erschaffen, nein, diese Form der Magie ermöglichte weitaus mehr als nur das. Sie verschaffte Macht über Leben und Tod, Herrschaft über den Geist, die Fähigkeit, die Körper der Lebenden und der Toten zu verändern und zu kontrollieren. Die Menschen waren von Tod umgeben. Sie trugen ihn zu jedem Zeitpunkt ihres Lebens mit sich herum. Haare, Nägel, Haut, ein Großteil dessen, was das äußere Erscheinungsbild eines Individuums ausmachte, war tot. Und das öffnete der Nekromantie Tür und Tor um auch die Lebenden zu manipulieren.

Aber auch das war noch nicht alles. Mithilfe bestimmter Rituale und Zeremonien, war es möglich, die Toten wiederzuerwecken und dann, wie eine übergroße und verwesende Batterie zu benutzen, um sich selbst mit mehr Kraft zu versorgen. Ultimativ bedeutete Nekromantie Macht. Macht, die den Geist korrumpierte und verdrehte, sodass irgendwann nichts mehr vom ursprünglichen Nekromanten übrig war und er gänzlich von der Bösen Macht, die er da entfesselt hatte, kontrolliert wurde.

Auch wenn wir Dämonen immer als das Böse angesehen werden, so haben wir doch nichts mit dieser Macht zu tun. Sie kommt weder aus der Hölle noch stehen die wahnsinnig gewordenen Magier unter unserem Einfluss. Was die wenigsten Menschen wissen - oder gar vermuten würden - Nekromantie wird auch in der Hölle nicht gern gesehen. Im Gegensatz zu menschlichen Magiern schlägt man uns nicht gleich den Kopf ab, wenn wir den einen oder anderen Zombie erschaffen, aber wenn wir uns zu viel mit diesem Thema beschäftigen, kann es sein, dass sich die Abteilung, die mit der Überwachung und Aufrechterhaltung der 'Internen Ordnung' beauftragt ist, sich mit dem in Frage kommenden Dämon genauer befasst. Und das ist etwas, das jeder von uns tunlichst vermeiden möchte.

Als Fuchs also die Skizze am Tisch ausbreitete und ich den Aufbau des nekromantischen Rituals zu verstehen suchte, machte ich das mit großem Unbehagen.

"Ich sehe, wofür sie die Alraune gebraucht haben..." Murmelte ich nach einer Weile, immer noch in die Zeichnung vertieft.

Fuchs nickte. "Sympathetische Magie."

"Ja. Sag mal, hast du herausgefunden, wessen Gräber das waren?" Ich deutete auf die beschmierten Grabsteine. "Ich meine, wer waren die Leute?"

"Das wird dir nicht gefallen, Lysandra." Reinhard holte ein weiteres, gefaltetes Papier aus einer Innentasche und reichte es mir.

Da standen gute fünfzehn Namen feinsäuberlich notiert und neben zwei drittel von ihnen kurze Notizen. Nachdem mir keiner der Namen ohne weitere Daten etwas sagte, sah ich mir diejenigen an, bei denen Reinhard schon mehr herausgefunden hatte.

Adam Brandner Edler von Wolfszahn - gest. 1940, General  
Johann Mithlinger - gest. 1944 - Widerstandskämpfer  
Anton Freiherr Csorich von Monte Credo - gest. 1864, Kriegsminister  
Anton Josef Leeb - gest. 1837, Bürgermeister  
Heinrich Hermann Joseph Freiherr von Heß - gest. 1870, Feldmarschall  
Eduard Herbst - gest. 1892, Politiker  
Josef Maximilian Petzval - gest. 1891, Physiker  
Johann Nepomuk Prix - gest. 1894, Bürgermeister  
Franz Freiherr von Uchatius - gest. 1881, Waffentechniker u. Feldmarschallleutnant  
Freiherr Karl von Birago - gest. 1854, Militäringenieur  
Godwin von Brumowski - gest. 1936, Jagdflieger

Ich legte den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch und bemerkte, dass Reinhard mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Und?" fragte er nach einem Moment.

"Niemand dabei, den ich gekannt habe."

"Und?"

"Sieben Militärangehörige, drei Politiker und ein Physiker."

"Und?"

Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und lies mich von Fuchs nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Nekromantie war sicherlich keines meiner Spezialgebiete, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich hatte immer versucht, mich so weit als möglich davon fern zu halten. Aber wenn man so lange existiert wie ich, kommt man nicht umhin, die eine oder andere Sache aufzuschnappen.

Ich griff nochmals nach Reinhards Skizze der Grabsteine und Gräber und fuhr mit dem Finger gedankenversunken über die Symbole.

"Ich glaube..." Begann ich und unterbrach mich wieder.

"Was? Was weißt du darüber? Komm schon, die Sache ist groß. Sag jetzt nicht, du verlangst eine Gegenleistung für deine Hilfe. Das hier betrifft uns beide, Lysandra!"

Ich seufzte und schob beide Blätter von mir weg.

"Ich hab zur Zeit schon genug Schwierigkeiten, Reinhard." Ich deutete vage auf mein Gesicht. "Ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß und dann verschwinde ich aus Wien."

"Warum? Was ist passiert?" Ich sah wie er die Augen zusammenkniff und mich musterte, als versuchte er meine Gedanken zu lesen.

"Ich hatte gestern Abend ein Zusammentreffen mit einem Ritter des Kreuzes. Und heute morgen nochmals."

Fuchs riss die Augen auf und starrte mich überrascht an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte: "Das glaub ich nicht."

"Meinst du, ich würde dich anlügen?"

"Nein, ich meine... Warum? Warum würde dich einer von denen am Leben lassen?"

"Weil angeblich in einem ihrer heiligen Schundheftln steht, dass ich ihnen helfen werde."

"Und wobei?"

Ich deutete stumm mit dem Kopf auf das Chaos zwischen uns.

"Oh."

"Reinhard, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber... Ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß, dann bitte ich dich darum, deine Dusche benutzen zu dürfen und danach habe ich den Befehl von Unten bekommen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Endgültig. Und ich würde dir das Gleiche nahe legen. Es wird hier langsam zu gefährlich."

Er verschränkte als Antwort nur die Arme vor der Brust. Verdammter, dickköpfiger Mensch.

Mit einem Seufzen deutete ich auf die Symbole, die einen der Grabsteine verunstalteten. "Das hier hat den Geist dieser Person heraufbeschworen. Er wurde nicht benutzt, um einen Zombie oder Diener zu basteln, sondern der Magier..."

"Nekromant," unterbrach mich Reinhard bestimmt.

"Sondern der Nekromant hat sich diese Energie einverleibt. Hier. Siehst du diesen Part? Es geht nicht nur um Energie als Kraft, die ihn stärker macht, es geht um den Geist, den..." Ich suchte händeringend nach dem richtigen Begriff, aber manche Dinge kann man auf deutsch nur schwer ausdrücken. "Nicht im Sinne von larva, sonder eher mens oder animus."

"Also nicht Gespenst, sondern das Bewusstsein des Verstorbenen?"

"Nein, nicht Unbedingt sein Bewusstsein, mehr die Summe seines Wissens, seiner Charaktereigenschafen und Erfahrungen. Das alles hat der Nekromant in sich aufgenommen. Er ist mit dem Ritual nicht nur mächtiger, sondern auch klüger, reicher an Lebenserfahrung geworden."

"Also noch gefährlicher als bei einem 'normalen' Aufsauge-Ritual," sagte Fuchs nachdenklich und drehte den Zettel mit der Namensliste in seine Richtung.

"Ja. Und wenn ich mir die Richtung so ansehe... Alles Leute, die kampferprobt waren. Und die Politiker waren keine kleinen Kommunalbeamten. Bürgermeister von Wien... Das verlangt nach sehr viel Durchsetzungsvermögen und Menschenkenntnis. Was der Physiker hier verloren hat, weiß ich allerdings nicht."

Reinhard nickte nachdenklich. "Ich werde noch mehr Nachforschungen über ihn anstellen."

"Das heißt, du wirst die Stadt nicht verlassen?"

"Nein."


	7. Chapter 7

Badezimmer war ein kleiner, luftiger Raum mit eigenem Balkon. Im Sommer war es hier äußerst angenehm, aber jetzt in der kalten Jahreszeit, bekam ich schon Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran dachte, aus meinen Socken zu schlüpfen und barfuss auf die Marmorfliesen zu steigen. Die Türe nach draußen benötigte offensichtlich eine neue Dichtung, denn ich konnte einen kühlen Luftzug fühlen, als ich mir rasch entkleidete. Tja, Reinhard benutzt sein Gästebadezimmer eben nicht allzu oft.

Der kleine Boiler, zu dessen Installation ich ihn vor wenigen Jahren überredet hatte, musste irgendwann den störenden Einflüssen des Magiers erlegen sein, denn als ich das Wasser aufdrehte, ergoss sich ein eisiger Schwall über meinen Kopf und nicht der sehnlichste erwünschte warme Strahl. Mit einem Fluch versuchte ich sowohl dem kalten Wasser auszuweichen, den Hahn wieder zuzudrehen und ganz nebenbei mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Zum glück waren Reinhards Armaturen fest in der Wand verschraubt...

Höllenfeuer ist eine Art von Feuer - wie der Name schon sagt - dass von unten zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Beinahe ein jeder meiner Art kann - in bestimmtem Ausmaße - darauf zurückgreifen und es auf die eine oder andere Art anwenden. Ich benutzte es jetzt, um damit das Wasser im Boiler binnen zweieinhalb Sekunden auf Siedetemperatur zu erhitzen. Manchmal zahlt es sich eben aus, ein Dämon zu sein.

Nachdem ich mich einige Minuten unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl entspannt hatte, griff ich zögerlich zu dem Fläschchen, dass ich heute morgen hergerichtet und jetzt mit unter die Dusche genommen hatte. Es war ein alchemistisches Gebräu - zur äußeren Anwendung bestimmt. Nur widerwillig öffnete ich den Korken und beäugte die schwärzliche, gallertartige Flüssigkeit darin.

Ich bin eitel. Ja, ich gebe es offen zu. Wir Dämonen haben kein Problem mit den Sünden, auch wenn manche davon hinderlich sind um karrieretechnisch voran zu kommen. Völlerei? Kein Problem. Ein jeder von uns liebt ein Festmahl oder einen guten Wein. Wollust? Manchen von uns fehlen die dafür nötigen körperlichen Voraussetzungen, aber wenn vorhanden, spricht auch hier nichts dagegen. Die Habsucht ist zwar eher ein menschliches Laster, aber ich muss gestehen, es gibt auch genug meiner Sorte, die hierzu dazu hinreißen lassen. Zorn und Neid sind, neben der Liebe, wohl die klassischen Motivatoren - nicht nur für die Sterblichen. Nur von Hochmut und Trägheit habe ich mich bisher immer fern gelten. Sie sind nicht gut fürs Geschäft und können selbst der Existenz eines Unsterblichen rasch ein allzu frühes Ende bereiten.

Wie dem auch sei, mir war mein Äußeres immer sehr wichtig. Ich mochte mein derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild eigentlich sehr und es widerstrebte mir extrem, daran jetzt etwas ändern zu müssen. Aber es war ein geringer Preis, wenn ich dadurch meinem zwar noch nicht sicheren, aber doch recht wahrscheinlichem Tod entrinnen konnte. Mit einem Seufzen goss ich mir also die Pampe über den Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf mein neues Aussehen.

Höllenfeuer kann zwar keinen richtigen Föhn ersetzen, aber in Ermangelung eines solchen Apparates, griff ich erneut darauf zurück und nahm mir vor, sobald als möglich bei einem richtigen Frisör meine Haare mit den teuersten Pflegeprodukten verwöhnen zu lassen. Aber für jetzt würde das hier reichen müssen. Ich schlüpfte schnell in die Garnitur Reservegewand, dich ich beim Reinhard deponiert hatte und machte mich wieder auf den Weg ins Studierzimmer.

Der Geruch frischer Semmeln und heißen Kaffees stieg mir in die Nase und ließ mich dann doch einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Fuchs hatte im kleinen Salon den Kaffeetisch gedeckt und war gerade dabei, mir eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken. Mit viel Zucken und Milch, so dass man den eigentlichen Kaffee nur mehr mit einer chemischen Analyse finden konnte - ganz so wie ich ihn mochte.

"Hm... Schwarz? Das ist gewöhnungsbedürftig," stellte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick fest, bevor er mit eine Semmel reichte.

"Naja, ich dachte, wenn ich mein Äußeres ein wenig verändere, entkomme ich vielleicht einer dritten Tracht Prügel. Außerdem falle ich in Italien oder Griechenland mit roten Haaren weitaus mehr auf."

"Also hast du wirklich vor, weg zu gehen?"

"Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?"

"Ja." Fuchs legte seine aufgeschnittene Semmel beiseite und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. Dann fuhr er mit beschwörender Stimme fort: "Lysandra, hilf mir bei meinen Recherchen. Ich habe schon dem Rat eine Nachricht geschickt und sie senden einen Trupp Hüter, sobald ich mehr darüber weiß, was hier vor sich geht. Wenn wir beide unser Wissen und unsre Ressourcen zusammenlegen, dann können die Hüter dieser Bedrohung Herr werden und es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für dich, die Stadt zu verlassen."

Ich blickte ihm in sein braunen Augen und konnte dort tatsächlich etwas entdecken, das bisher verborgen gewesen war. Er _wollte_, dass ich blieb. Es war mehr als nur der Verlust eines wichtigen Kontaktes. Es war das Verlieren eines _Freundes_. Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt - und eine Wärme machte sich in mir breit, die ich nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Ja, Reinhard und ich waren uns immer etwas näher gestanden, als Dämon und Magier eigentlich sollten, aber bisher hatte ich immer gedacht, ich wäre für ihn nicht mehr als ein sehr seltenes und wertvolles Werkzeug.

"Sehr gut." Reinhard nickte zufrieden.

Huch? Hatte ich etwas gesagt? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, meine Zustimmung zu irgendetwas gegeben zu haben.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln schob mir der Magier ein Glas Marmelade zu. Zwetschge. Selbst gemacht nach einem alten Rezept. Mir lief schon bei dem Gedanken das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Das was ich vorhin über Völlerei gesagt habe? Reinhards Marmelade, das ist meine Art der Völlerei. Egal ob Quitte, Zwetschge oder Weintraube, ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Grinsend öffnete ich das Glas und verteilte eine großzügige Portion auf meiner Semmel.

"Das kostet dich aber mehr, als _ein _Glas, mein Lieber."

Die Antwort darauf war ein herzhaftes Lachen.


End file.
